1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for receiving an external device such as a transceiver module or the like and, more particularly, to a bracket having a fixing device for fixing parts of the bracket together and also to bracket assembly using such brackets integrally stacked by the fixing device.
2. The Prior Art
Brackets have been used in many electrical devices such as personal computers or high frequency appliances for receiving an external electrical device inserted thereinto. Normally, the bracket is engaged with a connector which is electrically and mechanically connected to a printed circuit board via pins thereof soldered onto traces on the printed circuit board. However, the engagement between the pins and the printed circuit board may be damaged due to frequent insertion/withdrawal of the electrical device into/from the bracket.
Earlier efforts to provide a reinforcement member for further securing the bracket on the printed circuit board is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,173, wherein two ground tabs are fixed in the bracket and each ground tab has a downward ground post for being soldered to the brace of the printed circuit thereby further securing the bracket to the printed circuit board. Although the ground posts can reinforce the engagement between the bracket and the printed circuit board, the connection thereof still may be damaged due to frequent insertion/withdrawal of the electrical device because the soldering connection can not stand pulling force resulted from the frequent movement of the electrical device with respect to the bracket. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,173 does not provide any fixing device to connect at least two brackets to be a stacked assembly which may save space for compact size requirement, especially used in a large server system or backplane in a telecommunication exchanging system. It is requisite to provide a new bracket having a fixing device and stacked bracket assembly for better performance.